


All Was Golden In The Sky

by killingmonsterswritingthings



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Deutsch | German, FIFA World Cup 2014, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingmonsterswritingthings/pseuds/killingmonsterswritingthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Weltmeisterschaft haben sie gewonnen - jetzt muss Bastian nur noch ein Herz für immer für sich gewinnen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Was Golden In The Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Steffi (Korksie)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Steffi+%28Korksie%29).



> Das erste Mal, dass ich in zwei Jahren wieder was deutsches schreibe und hochlade... Und welch besserer Anlass, als STEFFI'S GEBURTSTAG!
> 
> ALLES GUTE ZUM GEBURTSTAG, MAMI!
> 
> Damit geht die Widmung dieser Story natürlich an [Steffi ](http://fanfiktion.de/u/Korksie):D
> 
> Ein großes Danke auch an [Sammy](http://sammylostshoe.tumblr.com) für das Korrigieren meines eingerosteten Deutschs. Oh je.
> 
> Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts (außer vielleicht meinen Worten) und vor allem niemand in dieser Story. Ich kenne die dargestellten Personen nicht persönlich und behandele sie wie Charaktere. Alle beschriebenen Handlungen sind pure Fiktion, für meine eigene und hoffentlich auch eure Unterhaltung geschrieben.
> 
> Viel Spaß :)

 

_When The Moon Fell In Love With The Sun_

  
**All Was Golden In The Sky**

  
_All Was Golden When The Day Met The Night_

 

 

 

Bastian war _scheißnervös_. Sie waren gerade aus dem Flugzeug gestiegen und schon der Empfang am Flughafen riss ihn fast um. Wie sollte das auf dem Weg zum Brandenburger Tor werden? Oder auf der Fanmeile selbst? Aber eigentlich war das nicht mal der Hauptgrund für seine Nervosität. Er war zwar kein geborener Performer, aber was von ihm erwartet wurde, wusste er schon. Es war eher, was er auf der Feier heute _vorhatte_ , das ihn beschäftigte.

Er kletterte in den Bus, der sie zu dem noch größeren Truck bringen sollte und fing prompt Lukas' Blick auf, grinste ihm zu. Er wusste selbst, dass sein Grinsen wacklig wirken musste. Trotzdem ließ er sich neben Lukas fallen und bekam auch direkt seinen Arm um die Schulter gelegt.

„Alles klar?“, fragte Lukas und Bastian nickte fahrig.

„Ja, nur müde“, antwortete er. Eigentlich stimmte das ja auch. Sie hatten alle im Flugzeug ein wenig geschlafen, aber es hatte nie lange gedauert, bis irgendwer wieder in Gesang ausgebrochen war oder eine neue Idee für ihren Auftritt auf der Fanmeile zum besten getragen hatte.

Lukas zog trotzdem die Augenbrauen hoch. „Sicher?“, hakte er nach, lehnte sich dabei gleich noch ein bisschen näher.

„Naja,“ murmelte Bastian, „nen bisschen Schiss hab ich schon.“

Lukas grinste und gab ihm einen Kuss gegen die Schläfe. „Das wird schon“, versprach er. „Die lieben dich doch da draußen, man.“

Wie gut, dass Lukas noch nicht wusste, wieso genau Bastian so nervös war...

  
  


 

  
  


Die Fahrt mit dem Truck zog sich unendlich aber Bastian hatte trotzdem wenig Gelegenheit, darüber nachzudenken. Immer wieder wurde er von irgendwem in Umarmungen gezogen – er war vermutlich im letzten halben Jahr nicht mehr so viel umarmt worden wie in den letzten zwei Tagen – und musste Lieder mitgrölen, für Selfies in Handykameras grinsen oder der Menge zuwinken.

Die Leute _folgten_ ihnen. Sie hatten bereits gehört, dass die Fanmeile so voll war, dass niemand mehr hinaufgelassen wurde und der Bus kam schon hier kaum voran. Die Gasse bildete sich relativ leicht, doch neben und hinter dem Bus rückten die Menschen so nah auf, dass es Bastian manchmal schon fast Angst machte. Trotzdem war es unglaublich, zu sehen, wie sehr auch die Fans diesen Sieg feierten.

Es war – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes – ein wahr gewordener Traum.

Oder zumindest fast, in Bastians Fall. Zu seinem perfekten Tag fehlte noch ein Detail.

Ein Wort. Ein _Ja_.

Er hatte vor, Lukas auf der Fanmeile einen Antrag zu machen.

  
  


  
  


  
  


Jemand schlang ihm von hinten die Arme um die Schultern und Bastian wusste ohne den Kopf zu drehen, dass es Lukas war. „Gleich sind wir da“, raunte Lukas dicht an seinem Ohr.

Bastians Herz schlug ihm schon wieder bis zum Hals. „Ja“, sagte er, überraschend leise. „Man, ich kann's immer noch kaum glauben...“

„Alter“, lachte Lukas, „du bist schlimmer als Mario.“

Mario wiederholte immer wieder, dass er überzeugt war, ihm hätte jemand was ins Essen gemischt und er würde nur träumen. Bastian grinste bei dem Gedanken. „Nee, so schlimm isses nicht“, sagte er. „Aber ich hab ja auch nicht das Tor geschossen. Ich glaub, spätestens wenn wir da sind kommt's bei ihm auch an, dass er wirklich Deutschlands Held ist.“ Vom Thema ablenken war das beste, was er momentan tun konnte.

Lukas legte sein Kinn auf Bastians Schulter ab und lachte leise. „Das will ich ja wohl hoffen.“

Bastian wandte nun doch leicht seinen Kopf und drückte Lukas einen schnellen Kuss auf den Mundwinkel, was von einem Johlen der Zuschauer quittiert wurde.

„Ey, ihr Turteltäubchen!“, kam auch gleich der Ruf von Mats, der auf Bastians anderer Seite auftauchte und ihm sein kaltes Bier gegen die Wange hielt. „Gebt ihr den Leuten ne Show?“

Lukas löste einen seiner Arme von Bastian und schubste Mats gutmütig, während Bastian nur lachte. „Sicher, irgendwas muss man den Leuten ja bieten, wenn du nur am Saufen bist.“

Aber natürlich war es trotz aller Witze nicht nur Show. Sie waren seit über sieben Jahren zusammen, was nach der WM 2006 irgendwie nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen war, und hatten das auf Dauer vor den anderen Spielern in der Nationalmannschaft weder geheim halten können noch wollen. Vor zwei Jahren – nach der EM, um sich durch die Reaktionen vorher nicht ablenken zu lassen – hatten sie dann den Schritt an die Öffentlichkeit gewagt. Und hatten damit auch weit weniger Leute überrascht, als sie erwartet hatten. Selbst die BILD war netter gewesen, als sonst – wenn auch nicht weniger reißerisch.

Mats seufzte theatralisch. „Bene will mich nicht“, sagte er mit einem Kopfschütteln. „Und Kevin hängt mit Jule zusammen, was ich ehrlich gesagt ziemlich beängstigend finde.“

Bastian sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Vielleicht haben wir mit den WGs da bleibenden Schaden angerichtet“, mutmaßte er. „Ich glaub, ich sollt' ihnen mal ins Gewissen reden, bevor nachher noch irgendwer von der Bühne geschubst wird.“

„Wenn dann bin das ich, und zwar freiwillig“, sagte Mats.

„Na, ob die dir das erlauben...“, meinte Lukas zweifelnd.

„Ich bezweifle es“, grinste Bastian.

„Spielverderber“, maulte Mats.

„Nee, wär schon cool“, sagte Lukas mit einem Schulterzucken. „Aber wenn du uns da verloren gehst, kriegen wir dich nicht wieder.“

„Für die Bundesliga super, für die Natio nicht so klasse“, sagte Bastian mit einem Grinsen und Mats streckte ihm die Zunge heraus bevor er sich umdrehte und zu Mario und Thomas auf die andere Seite des Busses ging.

Lukas löste sich vorsichtig von Bastian. „Ich geh' auch nochmal zu Mesut. Und vielleicht lässt sich Per auch noch irgendwo auftreiben, ich glaub' halb London wartet da auf ein Bild von uns...“

Bastian nickte. „Mach das mal. Und ich kümmer mich um Kevin und Jule.“

„Viel Spaß, Papa Basti“, grinste Lukas und ließ seine Hand noch einen Moment in Bastians Nacken liegen bevor er sich ebenfalls abwandte. Bastian sah sich suchend nach seinen ehemaligen Mitbewohnern um, fand aber statt Kevin und Julian nur Manuel, der ihn neugierig musterte und so aussah, als hätte er ihn und Lukas schon eine Weile beobachtet.

Bastian ging zu ihm hinüber und stieß leicht ihre Schultern zusammen. „Was starrst du so?“, fragte er und winkte dann einem Mädchen in der Menge zu, das neben dem Bus herrannte.

„Mhm, bin nur ein bisschen neidisch“, sagte Manuel und fügte dann mit einem Lächeln hinzu: „Und ich frag mich, wie nervös du gerade bist.“

Es war definitiv ein Fehler gewesen, Manuel von seinem Plan zu erzählen, aber Bastian hatte Angst gehabt, dass die anderen es weiter plappern würden und irgendwem hatte er sich in seinem Haus einfach mitteilen _müssen_. „Zu nervös“, gab er zu. „Jetzt will ich's einfach nur noch hinter mir haben.“

„Wie romantisch“, kommentierte Manuel trocken. „Da wird er sich aber freuen.“

„Du komm erst mal in so eine Situation“, sagte Bastian.

„Würd' mir im Traum nicht einfallen, wenn so viele Leute zuschauen“, sagte Manuel und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Bierflasche. „Okay, vielleicht ist das doch die ultimative große Geste. Ich nehm's zurück, doch romantisch. Aber verhaspel dich nicht und kipp uns nicht um, ja?“

„Ich versuch's“, murmelte Bastian. „Hast du Kevin und Jule gesehen?“

„Frag die beiden bloß nicht um Rat, die ruinieren dir noch die Überraschung“, gab Manuel alarmiert zurück doch Bastian schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nee, ich will nur gucken, dass die nichts in Brand stecken oder sich gegenseitig abfüllen.“

Manuel schüttelte sich leicht. „Na, das will ich auch nicht sehen.“

„Doch nicht _so_! Ihr seid ja alles Kleinkinder...“ Ernsthaft, die Wochen in der WG waren unterhaltsam gewesen, aber beizeiten auch ziemlich anstrengend.

„Ja, und du der Kindergärtner“, grinste Manuel und hob die Bierflasche.

„Könnt ihr damit mal aufhören?“, jammerte Bastian. „Wenn dann ist das Philipps Job.“

Sie standen eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander und winkten den Leuten zu, lächelten für die Kameras. Doch Bastians Nervosität wollte nicht verschwinden und langsam schlichen sich auch die Zweifel wieder ein.

„Glaubst du auch echt nicht, dass ich den anderen damit die Show stehle oder irgendwie... keine Ahnung, das Rampenlicht klaue?“, fragte er und Manuel schüttelte den Kopf.

„Quatsch“, sagte er. „Man, wir belabern euch doch schon seit Ewigkeiten, dass ihr endlich hinne machen und heiraten sollt. Die haben nichts dagegen, glaub mir. Ist eher noch der perfekte Abschluss.“

„Okay“, murmelte Bastian, schwieg erneut einen Moment und schluckte dann, bevor er die nächste Frage stellte. „Und was, wenn er nein sagt?“

Manuel sah ihn überrascht an. „Bist du verrückt? Niemals sagt er nein, das glaubst du ja wohl jetzt nicht im Ernst!“

„Aber was, wenn doch?“

„Basti“, sagte Manuel langsam, „weißt du, wie Lukas dich anguckt? Er betet praktisch den Boden an, auf dem du läufst und würde vermutlich für dich töten. Er hat dich vor laufenden Kameras und einem Millionenpublikum nach dem Finale geküsst. Der sagt nicht nein!“

Eigentlich war die Sorge total unbegründet. Sie hatten sogar schon darüber gesprochen. Vor ungefähr einem Jahr zum ersten Mal, mehr im Scherz als alles andere, danach noch ein, zwei Mal weil es immer wieder im Gespräch mit Freunden aufgetaucht war und weil sie sich einfach so _vermissten_. London und München waren halt einfach keine zehn Minuten mit dem Auto voneinander entfernt. Vor ein paar Monaten hatte Bastian sogar im Scherz gesagt: „Wenn wir dieses Jahr die WM gewinnen mach ich dir auf der Fanmeile nen Antrag.“ Aber das hatten sie natürlich beide nicht ernst genommen.

„Ich hab Schiss“, murmelte Bastian und Manuel legte ihm den Arm mit seinem Bier um die Schulter.

„Glaub ich. Brauchst du aber nicht. Alter, sogar Miro hat gesagt, es ist 'ne gute Idee. Und Mario hat sicher nichts dagegen, wenn du ihm ein bisschen die Show stiehlst.“

„Machs nicht noch schlimmer“, jammerte Bastian und Manuel lachte.

„Komm, heul' nicht rum. Das wird super, okay? Man, die Leute werden ausflippen!“

„Oh Gott“, murmelte Bastian, erntete aber erneut nur Lachen. Womit hatte er das nur verdient?

  
  


  
  


  
  


Die Ankunft am Brandenburger Tor gestaltete sich als kleine Tortur und Bastian musste sich erst mal einen Moment hinsetzen, bevor er den Anderen ins Innere folgte. Dort gab es vor ihrer großen Präsentation noch eine kleine Stärkung und Bastian erntete besorgte Blicke, als er nur ein wenig an einem Brötchen knabberte.

„Dir werden doch ein paar hunderttausend Leute nicht den Appetit verderben?“, fragte Philipp und Bastian schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht direkt.“

„Er hat Schmetterlinge im Bauch“, kommentierte Manuel mit einem Grinsen und Bastian gab ihm einen Schlag auf den Oberarm. Die Umstehenden runzelten ein wenig verwirrt die Stirn und Bastian seufzte. Hoffentlich hatte Lukas das nicht gehört.

„Na, solang er nicht Hummeln im Hintern hat“, murmelte Kevin, der neben Manuel aufgetaucht war.

„Hey!“, empörte sich Mats und Kevin flüchtete sich lachend auf die andere Seite des Tisches. Die restlichen Anwesenden verdrehten nur die Augen. Der Witz war so alt, dass er inzwischen nur noch mit genervt-belustigtem Stöhnen und Resignation begleitet wurde.

„Ist echt alles in Ordnung?“, hakte Philipp nach.

„Ja, passt schon“, meinte Bastian und entfernte sich dann, um nicht noch weiter ins Verhör genommen zu werden. Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, wenn er der gesamten Mannschaft von seinem Plan erzählt hätte, aber dann hätte nur ein Wort im falschen Moment gereicht und alles wäre ruiniert gewesen. Und die meisten schienen es sowieso schon zu ahnen.

„Jungs!“, rief Per vom Eingang. „Es geht los!“

 _O_ _h scheiße_ , dachte Bastian.

  
  


  
  


Er vergaß fast, seinen Ball in die Menge zu kicken, als seine Gruppe an der Reihe war, so durch den Wind war er. Lukas hatte es sich natürlich nicht nehmen lassen, bei ihnen dazwischen zu funken. Wenigstens bot Julian mit dem blöden Döner Song dann Ablenkung und Bastian fragte sich wirklich, ob er da nicht ein Machtwort hätte einlegen sollen. Andererseits... sollten sie doch ihren Spaß haben.

Als er dann an der Reihe war, etwas zu sagen, zögerte er einen Moment und überlegte, ob nun der Moment gekommen war, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Erst mussten alle der Jungs durchlaufen, alles andere wäre definitiv unfair. Stattdessen steckte er alle seine überquellenden Emotionen in eine kurze Rede, bevor er das Mikrofon wieder zurückgab. Er reihte sich zwischen Kevin und Bene ein, und war sich nur zu bewusst, dass Lukas nur wenige Meter hinter ihm stand.

Natürlich ging alles wieder ein wenig im Chaos unter, als sie auf die Vereinszugehörigkeit zu sprechen kamen und Lukas immer wieder absichtlich blöde Kommentare ins Mikro brüllte. Bastian musste lachen und sah Lukas an, hatte das Bedürfnis die Hand auszustrecken und ihn einfach nur zu berühren. Aber er wusste, dass er damit noch ein paar Minuten warten musste.

Schließlich waren aber auch Philipp, Thomas, Mats, Christoph und Erik – und natürlich der verdammte Pokal – auf der Bühne und das gesamte Team ebenfalls und Bastian winkte hektisch dem Moderator zu, damit er das Mikro bekam. Und zwar bitteschön das blaue vom ARD, schließlich schien dieses das besser funktionierende zu sein. Erneut kam ihm der Gedanke, dass er diese Aktion vielleicht vorher hätte abklären sollen. Egal, jetzt war es zu spät und er musste improvisieren.

Alle traten ein wenig zurück, dirigiert von Manuel, der ja eingeweiht war und Bastian aufmunternd zugrinste und ihm beide Daumen zeigte, bevor er alle noch ein paar Schritte zurück machen ließ.

Bastian atmete tief durch.

„Ich hab noch was zu sagen“, verkündete er und die Menge johlte laut, bevor erwartungsvolle Fast-Stille eintrat.

Bastian schob seine zitternde rechte Hand für einen Moment in seine Hosentasche, fühlte das kleine Kästchen und wurde dadurch merkwürdig ruhig. Zumindest für einen Moment. „Lukas“, sagte er dann in das Mikro, „darf ich dich bitten, mir kurz Gesellschaft zu leisten?“

Manuel gab Lukas einen leichten Stoß und er kam auf Bastian zu, lächelte. „Immer doch“, sagte er und ja, das beruhigte auch.

„Wir haben für das hier“, Bastian deutete vage in die Richtung der Pokals, „zehn Jahre lang gearbeitet. Sieben Jahre davon warst du an meiner Seite. Sieben Jahre, in denen ich manchmal dachte 'Man, wie hält er's nur mit mir aus'. Sieben Jahre und keiner der gewonnenen Titel ist so wichtig wie dieser hier. Ich konnte mir nie was besseres vorstellen, als den WM Pokal zu gewinnen. Und jetzt hab ich ihn. Aber was noch wichtiger ist, ist dass ich ihn zusammen mit einer fantastischen Mannschaft gewonnen habe. Und zusammen mit der Liebe meines Lebens.“

Er konnte sehen, wie Lukas' Augen sich langsam mit Tränen füllten, doch er lächelte breit und Bastian wusste, dass das hier der beste Moment seines Lebens werden würde.

„Man hat uns schon 2006 vorgeworfen, dass wir uns wie ein altes Ehepaar verhalten würden. Damals haben wir drüber gelacht. Inzwischen find ich das nicht mehr so lachhaft wie damals noch. Und deswegen...“

Er atmete erneut tief durch, dann ließ er sich auf sein rechtes Knie sinken, schob die Hand erneut in die Tasche und holte das Kästchen diesmal heraus.

„...wollte ich dich was fragen.“

Lukas' Augen hatten sich eine Spur geweitet, als wäre nicht klar gewesen, woraus das hier hinauslief, und aus dem Augenwinkel konnte Bastian sehen, dass mindestens die Hälfte der Jungs ihre Handys gezückt hatten. Aber das war ihm momentan scheißegal. Er klappte das Kästchen auf.

„Lukas Podolski. Willst du mich heiraten?“

Er hätte fast erwartet, dass die Menge bereits in Jubelschreie ausbrechen würde, doch es gab nur ein ersticktes Raunen, ganz Deutschland schien ebenso sehr auf Lukas' Reaktion zu warten wie er.

Lukas nickte. „Ja“, murmelte er. Nickte heftiger, wiederholte das _Ja_ lauter. Und Bastian fühlte sich, als hätte er grade zum zweiten Mal den Weltmeistertitel gewonnen. Lukas streckte ihm die zitternde Hand entgegen, ließ Bastian den Ring aufstecken.

Und dann gab es kein Halten mehr. Der Lärm war ohrenbetäubend. Lukas half Bastian vom Boden hoch – mit der Hand, an der der silberne Verlobungsring in der Sonne glänzte – und zog ihn an sich, küsste ihn.

Drei Sekunden später waren sie umringt von Menschen. Per und Manu waren die ersten, die sie in eine Umarmung verwickelten, die anderen prallten einfach nur gegen sie und es entstand eine große Traube, mit Bastian und Lukas in der Mitte. Bastian konnte kaum atmen, doch er konnte sich an keine Situation erinnern, die sich je richtiger angefühlt hatte. Sie waren eine Einheit, ein Team, und als am Anfang alle daran gezweifelt hatten, dass dies ihr Jahr sein würde, hatte niemand gewusst, wie falsch sie eigentlich lagen.

Bastian lehnte seine Stirn gegen Lukas' und lächelte ihn breit an, wurde mit dem selben Gesichtsausdruck getroffen. „Ich liebe dich“, murmelte Lukas und verschränkte ihre Hände miteinander.

„Jetzt gehören wir für immer zusammen“, sagte Bastian und Lukas lachte.

„Hab ich doch gesagt.“

Und ja, ja das hatte er. Von Beginn an.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Na, wie siehts aus, nachdem ich seit zwei Jahren nichts deutsches mehr geschrieben hab? Kommentare? ;)
> 
> Titel stammt natürlich aus P!ATD's "When The Day Met The Night"


End file.
